In Which Wes Was Suspicous
by damnthatglee
Summary: When Kurt shows up, Wes is sure that he's out to ruin the Warbler's chances. Oneshot. Light Klaine. Suspicious!Wes.


**A/N: Hey there! So, yeah, I'm horrible and I haven't posted anything in forever. Expect an update on both _I'll Be Your Tenant _and _I Wish We Had One More Kiss_ fairly soon. I actually wrote this on my iPod ages ago. Recently, I found it, edited it a bit, and sent it to some friends who said I should post it. Thanks to my lovely internet friends who read it first(You know who you are)! Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

**In Which Wes Was Suspicious**

When Kurt showed up during the Warblers' impromptu rendition of that damn Katy Perry song(Blaine's idea), it was obvious he wasn't a student. Blaine remained un-fased when I pointed this out as the song finished.

"Really what's the harm? He could have looked up older performances on YouTube any ways," he glanced back at the boy, who was clapping enthusiastically, "Besides, I don't think he's here just to spy on us."

"What else would he be here for?" I hissed back at him. Blaine ignored me and turned to talk to the spy.

"David."

"Yes?"

"That kid who came to spy during Teenage Dream; Blaine's gonna take him to get coffee."

"So?"

"_So_, we need to go with him and confront him."

"Why?"

"He can't just _waltz_ in here and watch all our performances!"

"I doubt he'll try it again."

"We're going with him."

"Why me?"

"Because."

"How did you talk me into this?" David muttered as we sat down across from Kurt. Blaine was between us. It was silent for a moment before Blaine introduced us.

"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," The spy said carefully, sounding almost as if he believed we would hurt him. I looked at him for a second.

"...We aren't going to beat you up," I said.

"You're such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing," David offered. I shot him a '_what the hell?_' look.

Taking no notice, Blaine continued, "Which made me think that spying on us wasn't the reason you came." The spy hesitated before speaking.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" We all nodded.

"A-are you guys all gay?" _What? He thought the whole school was gay? How ignorant can you get? _But I kept the fake grin plastered on my face while Blaine and David laughed it off.

Still laughing, Blaine answered, "Uh, no. I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends."

"It's not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple," I elaborated, casually, barely noticing the stunned longing in his face. Blaine did.

"Would you guys excuse us?" He asked.

"Take it easy, Kurt," I mumble.

Walking away, I pointed out to David, "We barely even told him not to spy anymore!"

He rolled his eyes, "Leave it, Wes. If he comes again, we'll deal with it."

From then on it seemed like Blaine was always with Kurt. And when he was with David and I, Kurt was all he'd talk about. Still suspicious, I decided to do some digging. He was from McKinley High school in Lima and part of their Glee club and our competition at nationals. I knew what happened with New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline last year (we always investigate any possible competition at least a year, if not more, in advanced) and I was not about to let them use it against us.

When Kurt announced his transfer to Dalton, I became even more certain that he was trying to pull a Vocal Adrenaline. Upon finding out, Blaine immediately came to me, Thad, and David after practice, requesting an audition for Kurt.

"He's really good- I showed you those videos of New Directions."

"Yeah, he is. And a countertenor." Thad whistled. "Don't know that he even needs an audition. It's been ages since we've had a countertenor."

"Have him come to the next meeting and we'll induct him," David said excitedly.

"Hold on- I don't know. It's so close to Sectionals and as he just came from the enemy choir-"

"Come off it, Wes. A _countertenor_!"

"I-fine." Blaine beamed.

"Thanks guys- he's had a rough year. It'll be nice that he can still be in choir." He bounded off like an overexcited puppy.

Kurt came to the next rehearsal and was presented with Pavarotti.

"Hey, I'll take him to work with me. Weekends, I volunteer at a stray cat rescue. It's at the bottom of a coal mine." Dead silence. He glanced around nervously before clarifying his statement as a joke. I ignored his quip and called the council to order.

"Council?" Kurt inquired. Before I could open my mouth to explicate, Blaine was explaining.

"We don't have a director. Every year we elect three upperclassmen to lead the group. But don't worry, we all get a say."

"Oh, fantastic! I have a lot of ideas. Warblers, if I may? Now I can't deny that the Warblers' vocals are absolutely dreamy, but I believe our set for Sectionals should have a little more show-biz panache. I think we should open with "Rio" by Duran Duran." I stared at him.

"Uh, the council is responsible for song selection," David interjected.

"But we appreciate your enthusiasm, Kurt. It'll come in handy one day when you're sitting behind this desk," I chimed in, hoping he would recognize the refusal and wouldn't try to run the club again. Changing the subject, I spoke again, "Now, I propose we do our entire set at Sectionals in eight-part harmony." I pretended not to see the look of rejection on his face.

"Why'd you shoot him down like that? He had some good ideas!"

"Blaine, you know the Warbler customs as well as I do. The council chooses the set list."

"That doesn't mean he can't have input!"

"It wouldn't have been good for a Capella," I counter.

"It could have worked."

"Drop it, Blaine," I said decisively. He sighed.

"I was also going to suggest an audition for a solo at Sectionals for him." I groaned.

"Fine. He can _audition_. I can't promise anything," I humored him.

"Great! Thank you! I'll go tell him."

I walked out of my last class of the day (French). The spy was in it, but I never talk to him. Blaine was outside waiting for him. He was becoming more smitten each day and I didn't like it. Kurt was sure to break his heart.

"Hey, Blaine! Sorry, I can't do coffee today."

"Oh, okay. What are you doing?"

"I was gonna drive down to McKinley." Both Blaine and I stared at him.

"But Karo-"

"He wont mess with me. I just want to talk to Rachel." _He's going to McKinley! Why would he go to McKinley if not to give them information? _

Kurt auditioned with 'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' from Evita. And we already knew his voice was fantastic from low quality YouTube videos and mp3s but him singing in front of you was just beyond words. But we all knew he wouldn't get the solo. While his was easily the best audition, it was also unorthodox. His song choice was not compatible with the group's a Capella style and he seemed to be going out of his way for attention. Thank God. I didn't have to fight Thad and David.

Kurt didn't seduce Blaine in time for Sectionals. They weren't dating and I suppose that's why he didn't break his heart and leave. He didn't try to throw the performance either. When we tied, he seemed genuinely happy. I suppose he's biding his time for Regionals.

It was a couple days after Sectionals, immediately following another visit to McKinley, when Kurt started acting a little different. He was less outgoing and less social. He didn't talk much and even avoided Blaine sometimes. I never thought much of it. He was probably just busy planning the Warblers downfall.

Kurt was living at home. But then it got cold. The roads got icy. And his father insisted he board. And guess which lucky student's roommate moved in October, leaving a vacant bed. I was going to have to _room_ with the spy. Great. He moved in today. Kurt has so much _stuff_. He didn't talk to me much while I helped him with boxes. I was thankful for that- I had no desire to speak to the boy who was probably plotting to break one of my friends' hearts _and_ ruin the Warblers' chances at Regionals.

That night, he just sat there on his bed. I fell asleep and when I woke up, he was still sitting there, staring at the wall. All day, there were bags under his eyes, and he ignored the concern and offered help of his peers. He was barely talking to anyone at Dalton, except for the occasional short conversation with Blaine, in which the latter would try to find out what's wrong and Kurt would give him nothing.

We developed a routine without speaking to each other. Every night he would sit or lay on his bed, barely sleeping at all, while I slept and he would usually be gone when I woke. I began to wonder if he slept at all. The bags weren't there anymore, but given his skin care routine, I doubted that he'd have any trouble hiding them. Finally, even though I hate the kid, I had to say something.

"Listen, Kurt. Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I sleep," he murmured.

"Oh please. How much?"

"Doesn't matter. Why would you care, anyways?" I shrugged. But that night I waited for him to fall asleep, if only to see that he actually does. Somewhere around half past one, he seemed to drift off. But then he was sitting up, shaking his head of the sleepiness. He'd wake himself up every time he came close to sleep and continued staring at the ceiling.

One day in mid-December, I woke up and he was gone. That was fairly normal. But then he wasn't in class and he didn't come to Warblers. When I got back to the dorm, he still wasn't present. Blaine was going ballistic. When he went to the office and asked the secretary, he was informed that 'Mr. Hummel is perfectly fine and he will be back in attendance the following day.'

I couldn't sleep that night. Around eleven-thirty, Kurt came in. I pretended to be asleep. There were tears streaming down his face. For the first time, Kurt slid under the covers, seemingly intending to sleep. He didn't change from his day clothes. Within an hour, Kurt was thrashing around. I waited, but he didn't wake up.

"Wake up! Kurt!" I shook him. He pushed me away.

"Don't touch me," he cried, voice shaking.

"Sorry..." I murmured helplessly.

"No-no...I didn't tell...just Blaine..." He uttered, the terror in his voice evident.

'_Of course. Blaine. He'll know what to do!' I felt around for my phone on my bedside table and grabbed it, dialing Blaine's number. It rung and went to voice mail. The second time I called, a very groggy voice answered._

"Wes? What the hell? It's past midnight!"

"I-look- Blaine. Just come over here. It's Kurt." That was all it took. The line went dead and there was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I- he's having a nightmare. A bad one. And I- I don't know what to do." He blinked. I was a very put together person and it was rare for me to admit things like that.

Regaining the ability to speak, he asked, "How long has he been like this?" he asked, gesturing to the boy in question, twisting in his covers.

"He fell asleep about forty-five minutes ago, and he's been thrashing around like this for ten minutes or so." Blaine nodded, biting his lip nervously. He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder, only to jerk it away when he called out, "Stay away from me! I-I'll tell! I swear I will! I'll tell everyone that you're-." The last word was muffled as he rolled over, turning his face into his pillow.

"Kurt," he started, cautiously, "Wake up. Please wake up- it's not real."

"Mom...," Kurt whimpered. Blaine took his hand and squeezed it.

"I promise it's not real. Hush..."

"Don't go...please stay here."

"Of course I will," he hesitated, "Wes? Do you want to sleep in my room? Don't want to keep you up."

"No...I can stay..."

"I think it'd be best."

"I-yeah, okay." I caught the room key he tossed me and exited. When I opened the door to his single dorm, I was even less tired than I was before.

The next morning, I entered tentatively to see Blaine leaning against the headboard on Kurt's bed, asleep, Kurt's head on his shoulder and their fingers laced together. For the first time in a while, a smile graced the latter's face. Blaine's eyes blinked open, landing on me instantly.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." We both looked over to Kurt. His expression of contentedness didn't seem like something anyone could fake.

"I know."

**A/N: Well, how'd you like it? I was considering writing a follow up about the apology. Thoughts? Thanks for reading! ** I appreciate reviews greatly. ;)****


End file.
